


ShiLee Prompt Book Fic 1

by gin_dokis



Series: Prompt Fic [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Welcome Home Sex, shilee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_dokis/pseuds/gin_dokis
Summary: Shisui returns home from a mission, and I give him the welcome he deserves. Written in second person, but make no mistake--this is shameless selfship fic.





	ShiLee Prompt Book Fic 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "No panties, babygirl?"

He’s been gone on a mission for two weeks, an assassination job in the outskirts of the Land of Lightning. There was a letter at the halfway point, a quick scribble on a napkin, and you could imagine him scrawling it in a flash before sending it on its way; the words weren’t what was important to you though they were pleasant--it was the sign that he was still alive. _“I’ll be home soon.”_

And now you’re waiting at the gates of the village with a few other ninja wives waiting for their spouses to return from various missions, dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of leggings. The Uchiha crest on your back causes a bit of a stir, but you know that he loves the sight of it against your soft frame (he’s more territorial than he seems). 

You don’t have to wait long—he’s faster than anyone has a right to be, and before you know it his tousled hair is registering as a blur before he sweeps you into his arms with a bone-crushing embrace that lifts you from the ground. “Shisui!” 

He grins, hands sliding down to rest on your hips as he tugs you closer, pressing a kiss to your forehead. His thumbs run about one circuit before he notices the difference and stiffens, leaning down to murmur in your ear, “No panties, babygirl?” 

You feel yourself flushing despite your intense effort to settle yourself. Your voice is hushed, shy despite the pride you take in your sexual nature. “Ahhh, I uhhh, I didn’t want to leave a p-panty line. These leggings are thin…” 

“Mmm. Yknow, I might believe that if this shirt didn’t hang past your upper thighs.” His voice is smug, and you can tell without looking that he’s smirking down at you. 

You refuse to make eye contact, instead taking his hand and beginning to walk back toward the Uchiha District. He allows you to pull him along for a few blocks, admiring the way your blush continues to grow until it’s spread to the tops of your ears as well. But at the third block he stops and the disparity between your strength is such that it’s like pulling against a wall of concrete. “What are you doing?” you do your best to school your tone into impatience, though his action reinforces the delectable fragility you feel around him. 

He has swept you into his arms before you can protest, and whispers matter-of-factly with a wink, “You might wanna hide your face against me, the wind could sting.” 

Adrenaline jolts through your system as you understand he’s about to use his speed for something so frivolous, but you know enough to realize that you should do as he suggests. The wind as he moves is unreal, splitting and smarting against the skin of your arms. He reaches your house (a walk that takes you at least 25 minutes) in about two. 

The house is spotless as he steps inside, kicking off his shoes with a happy whistle noting the pot of soup on the stove. “Awww how thoughtful babe!” 

He seems not to notice how flustered you are, leaving you to stand there as he strides over to sample dinner. You find your voice, though it’s shaky. “It’s chicken noodle, I tried making the noodles from scratch this time.” 

“Ooh, that sounds good…but d’you think I can have dessert first tonight?” his tone is as nonchalant as ever, but the heat in his dark eyes sends your heart racing. 

“Shisui don’t tease me,” you finally chastise him, fingers pressing against your cheeks as you frown at the heat in them. “I’ve missed you sorely.” 

He shunshins to your side, arms slipping around you once again, although this time his hands rest lower, digging gently into the soft flesh of your ass. His chin settles against your shoulder, lips grazing your throat as he murmurs, “I’ve missed you too. Even if you tease me and pretend to be innocent.” 

You’re twisting in his arms to kiss at his throat in retaliation when you feel the hard press of his cock against your thigh. His voice is lower now, but still carries its mischievous tone. “You think you can come greet me like that after being apart, dressed in my shirt and wearing skin-tight leggings and I won’t want to fuck you where you stand?” He backs you gently against the dinner table, lifting you up to rest on the edge of it. 

“F-Fine, I wore your shirt because I wanted you to see it. But I really like wearing it too…I like to have something of you when you’re gone.” You lean up to drag him into a heated kiss, worrying his lower lip with your teeth before returning to the assault on his throat, interrupted with intermittent admissions in the form of hisses. “I kept spraying this shirt with your cologne, and I’d wear it when I’d sleep or when I’d masturbate because it felt like you were with me in a way. It’s not the same though, as having you over me. That feels the best, because your weight and heat and kisses and—” 

He cuts you off with a sharp nip to the earlobe, chuckling as you jump. “And now you tease me with words. I should put you over my knee.” 

You wiggle, turning to glare at him with feigned defiance. The comfortable ease you usually felt around him was returning, and the adrenaline from his arrival was settling if only slightly. “Do it hoe you won’t!” 

He stifles a giggle but only just, large warm palm rubbing against your ass before cracking hard against it. “What was that? Do you want to say it again?” 

You lean into his touch as his finger slips between your legs, trailing along the growing damp patch on the fabric of your leggings. “I said do me!”

“Oh is that right now?” he laughs aloud this time, the sound rich and contagious. 

“Absolutely,” you nod vigorously before growing more serious, arching your back and whining. “Shisui please, I missed you so much.” 

“Oh? Well when you ask me that way…” his fingers seem only to twitch against the seam of your leggings and a sudden draft hits your soaked pussy. “Like this? Or do you wanna take my cock wearing nothing but my shirt?” 

His words seem to be a trick question but you answer without hesitation. “Only you, only your shirt. Shisui, Shisui please?” 

You lift your hips so that he can strip you of what remains of the leggings, seating yourself so that he can stand between your legs at the edge of the table. His cock is straining against the Uchiha-issue trousers he wears, and he divests himself of his clothes in no time. 

Then the sweet, sweet moment of reunion arrives. Hands gripping your hips and eyes screwed shut in pleasure, he slides home for the first time in weeks. Your walls stretch to accommodate him, a lewd squelching of moisture meeting your ears as he begins to move. You hold onto him, keening and whimpering as he works you both to release. 

///////////////////////

You slide down from the table, standing on shaky legs as he holds you in his arms. You plant a kiss to his collarbone before hobbling over to the stove to stir the soup. He joins you there with a soft smile, kissing your cheek and reaching around you to turn on the light in the hood. “Lucky that you made something that wouldn’t burn, huh?” 

You turn to him, smirking like the devil. “Lucky indeed.”

He chuckles, and you’re hit with the overwhelming urge to kiss him so you obey. When you part, his lopsided grin tugs at your heart. “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
